


You Want Me to What?

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, First time anal, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuai Liang would like to try something new with his lover. Hanzo is hesitant. Plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Me to What?

“You want me to what?” Hanzo asked, his face conveyed a mixture of disgust and surprise.

“I said, 'I think we should try penetration,' and I said I would like to be the one penetrated,” Kuai stated matter-of-factly.

Hanzo looked at the floor, anything to avoid looking at Kuai. “It does not sound... pleasant?”

Kuai took a step forward and placed his hands on either side of Hanzo's waist. “I have been told that it is. And if I do not like it, we can stop.”

There was a part of Hanzo that wanted to ask who exactly Kuai received this information from, but most of him felt that he would regret asking.

Hanzo was torn from his thoughts by Kuai's hand under his chin. The Lin Kuei leaned in and pressed their lips together. “It will be fine.”

The older man leaned into the kiss, signifying his acceptance.

Eagerly, the younger man ran his hands under Hanzo's top and tugged the garment off. Instantly, his hands were all over the broad chest. He lightly scratched down the faint trail of hair at the center.

The Shirai Ryu tugged the other man close so that he could reciprocate the gesture. His warm hands tugging off Kuai's shirt before pulling him in for another kiss. Kuai grabbed one of Hanzo's hands and lowered it so the older man was grabbing his ass. Hanzo blushed slightly but did as he was told. The pyromancer kneaded the firm muscle to the delight of the younger man.

Hanzo led the pair back to the futon and released his grip on Kuai.

“Lay down,” Hanzo said.

Kuai obeyed the command, excited by the domineering tone his lover took. Hanzo climbed on top of him, straddling the younger man. He ran his hands up and down the Lin Kuei's impressive chest.

Kuai responded by sliding his hands up the older man's back then down to grab his ass. The cold hands sent a chill through the other man that made him gasp.

In retaliation, Hanzo raked his nails down Kuai's chest, being sure to scratch at his nipples. The pale man hissed at the touch, but at the same time his hips buckled. The unexpected movement made Hanzo lose his balance and fall on top of Kuai.

The younger man tried to stifle a laugh, but was unsuccessful. Hanzo didn't say anything, he only growled in annoyance.

Kuai ran his fingers through Hanzo's hair. “I think I can make you feel better,” he purred into the older man's ear. The cyromancer playfully nipped at the other man's earlobe.

The Lin Kuei barely brushed against the Shirai Ryu's skin as his hand trailed from the other man's head down to his hips. With a firm grip on the other man, he began rocking their groins together. He was already mostly erect, even though they had only begun. It wasn't often that Hanzo wanted to have sex and when he did, Kuai was quick to rise to the occasion. Conversely, even though the pyromancer was in the mood, he was only beginning to harden.

The pale man manually rocked the other man's hips, grinding their covered cocks together. When it seemed that Hanzo had picked up the rhythm, Kuai moved one hand back to combing through the older man's hair. He pulled Hanzo's hair, forcing him into another rough kiss. His teeth gently tugged at the man's lower lip when he broke the kiss. Firmly, he pulled Hanzo's head back so he lick at his throat before biting the nape of his neck.

He tugged Hanzo's head to the side and whispered in his ear, “You ready?”

“Yes.” Hanzo actually forgot what he had agreed to but was lost in Kuai's actions.

“Good.” Kuai tugged at Hanzo's pants. “Get these off for me.” He growled before freeing himself from Hanzo's thighs to stand up. After stripping himself fully of his clothes, Kuai grabbed a jar from his night stand.

The Lin Kuei handed the container to the older man. Hanzo looked at the tub as though it my explode at any moment.

“It is lubricant,” Kuai explained, “You will need it. Rather, I suppose _I_ will need it.”

The pyromancer continued to look at the jar. The label said, “water-based personal lubricant” and there was a picture of some type of flower. The top screwed off, or would if Hanzo worked up the nerve to open it. He finally looked to his lover, who had evidently repositioned himself.

Kuai sat on the futon with his legs bent and parted. Though the younger man seemed comfortable with how exposed he was, Hanzo couldn't help but feel uneasy about the vulnerability he was being shown.

With a sly smile, Kuai said, “Well, go ahead.”

Hanzo slowly unscrewed the lid of the jar. The lubricant itself was white and creamy looking. Tentatively, he dipped his index finger into the container. He found the contents to be more oily than he had expected.

“Am I supposed to just...” Hanzo's face reddened as he tried to come up with an appropriate term. “Thrust in?”

Kuai gave a small chuckle. “No, you have to take this slowly. At least, that is what I have been told.”

Hanzo grew increasingly curious as to who Kuai had been discussing such private affairs with, but continued to bite back the question. Hesitantly, the Shirai Ryu moved his hand to the Lin Kuei's tight entrance. Slowly, he traced the rim. The younger man gasped.

Immediately, Hanzo stopped. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes. I'm fine. It is just colder than I was expecting.” The cyromancer smiled at the irony of the statement.

The older man nodded and continued his previous ministrations. This time, his lover seemed more relaxed.

“You can try insertion now,” Kuai suggested.

Again, the pyromancer blushed. He always was caught off-guard by how frankly Kuai could speak of such intimate matters. He applied more of the lubricant to his finger before he carefully slid a finger into Kuai.

The younger man let out a hiss as he was entered. Immediately, Hanzo looked up at Kuai. Before the man could say anything, Kuai said, “It's fine. I am simply not used to the sensation. Keep going.” Hanzo looked back down and resumed focusing on his present activity.

Hanzo pressed his finger in deeper. Kuai winced, but didn't make any sound lest he distress his lover. The older man withdrew his finger. Kuai slowly relaxed.

“Am I doing this properly?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes, continue.”

The older man again inserted a finger. This time he slowly pumped the finger in and out of the Lin Kuei's entrance

Kuai winced every time the finger was inserted and breathed a sigh of relief when it was removed. When Hanzo increased his pace, Kuai blurted out, “Stop!”

Without hesitation, Hanzo withdrew his hand and stopped. “I am sorry. Are you hurt? Did I do anything wrong?”

“No, it is not anything you did.” Honestly, Kuai wasn't certain of that, though he knew it was nothing Hanzo did intentionally. “I suppose I... Do not enjoy this.” Kuai sat up and looked at the floor. He had believed that this would be a pleasurable experience for both of them. It was rare for Hanzo to be in the mood for sex to begin with, and Kuai felt he had ruined the occasion.

Hanzo looked at his dejected lover. Normally, Kuai was excited to try anything and Hanzo would be the one to ask that they stop. The older man considered what it was that Kuai did in these situations.

“We could... Would you like to...” Hanzo could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he stubbornly refused to look at Kuai while speaking. He took a deep breath. “If you would like... I could... Try.”

The Shirai Ryu glanced at the Lin Kuei. Kuai didn't seem to understand.

The pyromancer coughed. “We could... You could try... Penetrating me?” The word felt vulgar on his tongue, but he could think of no other way to address it.

Kuai smiled and kissed Hanzo on the cheek. “I could not ask that of you. You did not wish to try this to begin with.”

“No, however...” Hanzo wanted his lover to be happy again. Certainly, Kuai would recover from this blow shortly. But even knowing that, Hanzo felt he had to make an effort to elevate his mood. “I would like to try it. It does not seem fair for you to have been so eager and be disappointed.”

Hanzo handed the jar of lubricant to Kuai. “So. I should lay like this?” Hanzo lay back on the futon with his knees bent and legs parted, as Kuai had been before. His face was beet red.

Kuai wanted to tell himself that Hanzo was only trying to cheer him up and he was insincere in his request. He tried to tell himself that, but seeing his lover so exposed for him made it hard to think objectively.

“Please tell me if you wish me to stop.” Kuai knelt between the older man's legs. He ran his hands up and down the muscular thighs, eliciting a small gasp. Then he unscrewed the container and applied a generous amount of lubricant to his finger.

As Hanzo has done before, Kuai began by slowly circling around the entrance. With his free hand, the Lin Kuei rubbed the ninja's inner thigh trying to relax him.

“Are you ready?” Kuai asked.

Hanzo nodded, his eyes tightly screwed shut.

“Take a deep breath, I need you to be relaxed,” Kuai said.

Hanzo inhaled deeply. Kuai pressed his finger into Hanzo causing the man to exhale in a shaky sigh.

Kuai looked up. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.”

Kuai nodded at the response, pushing his finger in further. Hanzo gave a pleased hum in response. The sound put Kuai's mind at ease.

With his concern about his lover abated, he began slowly pumping his finger in and out of Hanzo's tight entrance. Each inward thrust eliciting a low purr.

Kuai grinned. He rubbed his finger around inside his lover until he found a spot that made the other man arch his back off the bed and bite his bottom lip.

“Do you like that?” Kuai coaxed.

Hanzo nodded weakly.

The Lin Kuei withdrew his finger, allowing the Shirai Ryu a moment's relief to release his lip and try to calm his breathing. The moment was short lived, however. The cyromancer eased two fingers into the older man. The pyromancer sharply inhaled and bit his lip again to prevent any further shameful sounds from being released.

Kuai leaned forward. He brushed away hair that had been blocking his view of Hanzo's beautiful face before urging him into a kiss. Hanzo moaned into his mouth as Kuai continued thrusting his fingers into him, hitting that one spot each time.

The younger man broke the kiss. “Do you want more?” he asked, not stopping in his actions.

The continued assault made it hard for Hanzo to think. “What?” He managed to ask between gasps.

“Would you like me to make love to you?”

Hanzo's was dizzy with pleasure. “I thought,” another gasp, “you already were?”

“No. I mean...” It was hard to discuss anything explicit with Hanzo. If he used the wrong language, the older man would get too flustered to have a coherent discussion. He decided it was best to use a more hands-on approach. Ceasing his ministrations, Kuai took one of Hanzo's hands and placed it on his hardened cock.

Hanzo's eyes widened. The meaning was clear. He turned his head to the side, hoping it would help conceal how red his face was, and nodded.

Kuai smiled warmly. He leaned down and kissed the ninja on the cheek. Reapplying lubricant to his fingers, he again slid them into Hanzo. When the older man again was gasping at each thrust, Kuai changed tactics. He scissored his fingers apart, prying open the entrance.

“Are you still alright?” Kuai asked.

“Yes,” Hanzo hissed into the pillow.

Satisfied, the Lin Kuei continued stretching the Shirai Ryu's opening.

Hanzo was grasping at the sheets. This particular sensation was less pleasant that when Kuai had simply been pumping his fingers into him. It wasn't painful, but it didn't cause a rush of electricity the way Kuai had done when he hit that spot deep inside of him. Even so, the anticipation of what was to come was enough to make his cock twitch in excitement.

“Are you ready?” Kuai was satisfied with his job of preparing the older man. He withdrew his hand and began coating his dick in lubricant.

Hanzo nodded.

“If you need me to stop, say so. I will not hesita-”

“Kuai,” Hanzo interrupted, “Please.” The word was meant to be a demand, but it came out sounding more like a plea.

Kuai smiled and applied more lubricant to the rim of Hanzo's entrance. He hooked one arm under Hanzo's leg to give himself a better angle. Carefully, he eased his girth into Hanzo.

Hanzo's eyes fluttered open as he gasped. As Kuai slowly worked himself down to the base, Hanzo continued to let out soft mewls.

Kuai had expected this to feel good, he just wasn't aware of how good. The feeling of having such a sensitive area surrounded by a hot slick texture was incredible. He wanted to ask if Hanzo was still fine, but the words got lost in his own panting. “Okay?” was the best he could manage.

“Yes,” Hanzo said, his breathing heavy.

The pale man placed a kiss on the older man's knee. Slowly, he withdrew his cock most of the way out from Hanzo.

Hanzo arched his back and groaned at the lost sensation. Using the leg he had hooked over Kuai's shoulder, he pushed the man closer to him, hoping he'd understand the meaning.

Finally, Kuai felt assured that he was not hurting his lover. He again inserted himself into the other man.

A cry was released before Hanzo was able to stifle it. Kuai managed to hit that sensitive spot within him that Hanzo had not even been aware of until minutes ago.

Encouraged by the display, the Lin Kuei increased his pace. He took in the sight of Hanzo underneath him, back arching off the bed, head turned to the side in embarrassment, teeth gritted in an attempt to quiet himself, hands tightly clutching the sheets. Even were there no physical stimulation, Kuai thought that such an image might be enough to get him off.

Kuai thrust harder. Hanzo's eyes shot opened as his head rolled back and he gasped. If not for everything feeling so damn _good_ , he would have called the whole thing off. Seeing Kuai on top of him reminded him of how vulnerable a position he was in. To make it worse the cyromancer was trying to look calm but he was too lost in pleasure which resulted in his face having a self-satisfied smirk on it. Still, he couldn't deny that Kuai was causing him pleasure he hadn't thought possible. Perhaps if he could avoid seeing Kuai's smug face.

Hanzo repositioned himself to wrap both his legs around Kuai's waist. Using his newly gained leverage, he pulled Kuai closer to himself. The younger man complied and lowered himself until their faces were almost touching. The pyromancer brushed his fingers through the cyromancer's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. This solved two of Hanzo's problems: it wiped the smug look from Kuai's face, and it smothered the obscene noises he was making.

The Lin Kuei increased his pace. His arm slid behind Hanzo's head to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Kuai ran his tongue along Hanzo's lips. The Shirai Ryu parted his lips allowing the other man access. Their tongues swirled around each other as Kuai continued to thrust in his lover.

Kuai broke the kiss. “You feel so good,” he purred in Hanzo's ear.

Hanzo tried to think of a response, but nothing sounded right. Instead, he nuzzled the side of Kuai's head.

Kuai lifted himself off of Hanzo, he found it easier to thrust in from a slightly elevated position. It also allowed him to reach between them and grab Hanzo's cock.

As if by reflex, Hanzo grabbed Kuai's shoulders as the younger man pumped his cock in rhythm with each thrust. His nails dug into the pale man's back as he cried in pleasure.

Kuai was close to release, but he was determined to get Hanzo to orgasm first. He continued to jerk the older man's cock, his thumb rubbing along the head. All the while, he continued driving in and out of the other man.

The Shirai Ryu reflexively began buckling his hips. It took a few thrusts, but soon he was matching his movements with the Lin Kuei. The combination of sensations was becoming too much for him. In desperation he scratched down Kuai's back earning him a groan.

“Kuai... I... I'm...” His breath kept getting caught in his throat as he tried to speak. “ _Kuai_!” he cried out. His body tensed. Electricity ran from his groin through his fingers and toes. He shuddered as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

The feeling of Hanzo contracting around his cock, not to mention hearing his love cry out for him, was enough to push Kuai over the edge. With three more quick thrusts, his breath caught as he released. The cyromancer panted hard in the wake of orgasm, trying to catch his breath.

Slowly, Kuai lowered himself. He twitched as he withdrew his far-too-sensitive dick from Hanzo.

“This will be difficult to clean up from,” Hanzo sighed. He idly began stroking Kuai's short hair as the man rested on his chest.

“You liked it,” Kuai purred.

Hanzo blushed. “It was a... good idea.”

Kuai hummed sleepily in response.

Curiosity finally got the better of him. “Who exactly told you about this?” Hanzo asked.

“Johnny.”

“What?” Hanzo felt his face heat up. He pulled Kuai's hair to force the man to look at him. “You have been talking with Johnny Cage about our... Relationship?”

The tired Lin Kuei ineffectively swatted at Hanzo's hand. “No. Johnny only wanted to tell me about his favorite sexual activities. He called it a 'bonding activity.'”

That seemed like something Johnny would do. Hanzo released his grip and went back to gently stroking the young man's hair.

“He probably knows, though.”

 


End file.
